Susceptor vessels can be used to heat and melt materials that are non-electrically conductive by electric induction heating of the susceptor vessel and transfer of heat from the susceptor vessel to the materials in the vessel.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a furnace that can be used to heat and melt materials that are non-electrically conductive by electric induction heating of susceptor components disposed in the furnace, with heat transfer from the susceptor components to the material in the furnace.